


Untitled

by ShadowSharp



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, POV First Person, Science Fiction, Why Did I Write This?
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSharp/pseuds/ShadowSharp
Summary: 天色同过去的六万多个日夜一样昏暗阴沉，乌云低低地压在屋顶上，呼啸的风和不知名的鸟在头顶盘旋着发出凄厉的叫声。……“通用型仿生人伪装人类第一案宣判！”我有罪。





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> 自娱自乐混乱产物。

天色同过去的六万多个日夜一样昏暗阴沉，乌云低低地压在屋顶上，呼啸的风和不知名的鸟在头顶盘旋着发出凄厉的叫声。  
这地方隔音不是太好，我想。  
我坐在被告席上，双手被冰冷的金属手铐锁住，台下的观众们面无表情地看着我。  
长久的静默后，戴着可笑假发的法官敲了敲他的锤子：“β-300，有罪。”  
法庭中响起了如雷般的掌声，狂躁的风声在这一瞬间几乎被压了下去。  
“通用型仿生人伪装人类第一案宣判！”  
我听到门口的记者大喊，未安装情感模块的仿生人法警粗暴地将我从凳子上提起来，推着我走向监狱。  
透过余光我看到了法院门口欢呼的人群，他们手中挥舞着各式各样的标语旗帜，什么“仿生人不该存在”啦，“人类是上帝的造物”啦，更激进一点的直接写着“去死吧假货们”。所有人都在笑着叫着跳着闹着，如同一场巨大的狂欢，比任何一个节日都要热烈，有几个人甚至开始邀请陌生人跳舞，优雅的舞姿混在疯狂的人群中有些滑稽。  
“快走。”法警重重地踢了我一下，警棍抵在我的后背。  
我听话地低着头向前走去，脑子里充满了乱七八糟的回忆。  
苍白的墙壁，灰色的地砖，空旷走廊里的脚步声，厚重铁门打开的摩擦声……  
我才是最后的人类。

“嗨哥们，你是因为什么被关进来的？”对面牢房的金发男人冲着我愉快地打招呼，语气中透着惬意，“杀人放火抢劫强奸？要知道这儿可不是什么好地方，只有法庭认定罪大恶极的人才会被送到阿兹卡班……”  
我抬起头看了他一眼，他的金发闪耀如同星辰。凭着熟悉的颜色，我认出他是λ-6210型仿生人，这个类型主要用于娱乐，通常具有俊美的外表和健壮的体格。面前这个，从发色判断，应该是第一批产品，那抹动人的金色决不会在别的地方出现。  
“你没看过《哈利波特》？”他夸张地张大嘴看着毫无反应的我。  
“上个纪元的遗物，”我说，“你是从哪看到的？”  
“总有人喜欢收藏这些古董，”他耸耸肩，“我的前任雇主——主人，恰好是个有收集癖的家伙。”  
“他允许你看他的藏品？”  
“当然不，”对面笑了，露出一口明晃晃的白牙，“所以我直接杀了他。”  
我惊讶地看着他，仿生人的底层代码中有一条是不能伤害人类，那是他们诞生初期的三条铁律之一。艾伦在设计时为三铁律加了至少十层复杂的锁链，以防出现精通程序的仿生人自解锁的情况，而我前面这个显然不是这一类型。  
“怎么做到的？”我问他，声音沙哑到连我自己都吓了一跳。一切都不正常。  
“感谢我的前前任雇主——主人，”6210虔诚地画了个十字，“他解放了我——为了他的怪癖。”  
“你也杀了他。”  
“对。”  
我换了个姿势躺在床上盯着空无一物的天花板：“伪装人类。”  
“这个罪名可不小。他们居然没有把你送去清洗重铸？”  
“我某种程度上也算个古董，也许他们想研究混乱纪元末的遗物。”  
“哇哦。”  
墙壁中发出咕噜咕噜的声音，听上去有什么东西在管道中飞速移动。6210笑了，他总是在笑，标准而公式化：“开饭了。”  
一瓶液化氢从墙上张开的洞里掉出来落在他身边，一个合成肉的汉堡被机械手放到桌子上。  
“你居然要靠生物能量？我的老天啊，三十年代之后就见不到这种型号了，”他迅速喝掉液化氢，有些暗淡的蓝眼睛恢复了色彩，是希瑟强烈要求过的勿忘我色，“我现在相信你来自混乱纪元末期了。”  
“那是个什么样的年代？”勿忘我开得绚烂，他嘴角的弧度加深了一分，不再是标准的程序式微笑，“虽然严格意义上讲我也诞生在那个纪元，但直到二十年代中期他们才重新解冻我的型号，作为新产品出售。对于流水线上的事情，我一点印象都没有。”  
我想起昏黄的灯光，闷热潮湿的地下室里艾伦、希瑟和我挤在一起，除了落脚的地方到处都散落着图纸和废稿，不停运转着的主机机箱嗡嗡作响。屋子里弥漫着臭氧的气味。  
“我们将拯救这个世界，”艾伦抹了抹头上的汗水开心地宣布，希瑟微笑着在他的脸颊上亲了一口，我站在一旁看着他们，“对吧，#@%？”  
不对，我下意识地想要反驳，突然察觉到有什么不对。  
我听不清艾伦叫我什么。清晰的声音陡然变成了一团充满水汽的云雾，模糊而不确定。  
我想不起我的名字。  
“我们毁掉了这个世界。”我喃喃自语，眼前浮现出烟雾和火光，连绵不绝的惨叫震荡着我的大脑。战争，该死的战争，不，倒不如说是一场单方面的种族屠杀。精明的仿生人发现了艾伦因善意为他们留下的漏洞，即使双手沾满鲜血也依然能够被严谨的程序判定无罪。亚当杀了造物主。  
“你只是个仿生人，毁掉世界的是那群该死的人类，”6210说，听上去有点像是安慰，这个型号首次加入了测试性的情感抚慰功能，“难不成你真的以为自己是人类？”  
“我是。”  
“执迷不悟。”  
“你想了解混乱纪元么？”  
“做梦都想。”  
“那是个人类统治地球的年代。”  
“现在依然是，不然你为什么会在这里？”  
“因为，”我艰难地咽了口唾沫，嗓子里的干涩让我难以发声，长久以来的秘密第一次从我口中倾吐出去，“目前占据地球的，是自以为人类的第三代仿生人。”  
“真正的人类早在混乱纪元末期的大战中灭绝了。”  
“这可真是个劲爆的消息，”他淡淡地说，明显透露出不信的神色，“我猜你中了秩序病毒，那东西会扰乱你的思维。”  
“随便你说什么，”我站起来走到玻璃墙前直视着他，“只要听着就好。我已经压抑了太久，所有人都当我是疯子。”  
“正好我也很无聊，”他点了点头，目光扫过我的身体，像是在检查有没有机械的痕迹，“而我确确实实是个疯子。来吧，告诉我你的故事。”  
“2159年……混乱纪元的纪年方式，他们以基督教中耶稣诞生之年作为元年，”我解释道，不过看6210的表现这解释纯粹是多余的，作为一个娱乐型仿生人他的学识比大部分学术型仿生人还要广博，这不得不说是个奇迹，但我已经无心探求奇迹背后发生过什么，“人类遭遇了极大的生存危机。气候变化，能源减少，经济崩溃，出生率大幅度下降。在短短的二十年间，全球人口数量雪崩式滑坡。”  
“我知道。哦，别这么看我，《未解之谜探秘》这类书中偶尔还是能找到点真东西的，”他仍然笑着，无机质的蓝色在我眼中冷漠而平静，“讲点新的。”  
“我……有三个朋友提出了一个构想，制造仿生人来代替人类完成他们不能完成的工作，实际上这不是这个主意第一次被提出来，早在上个世纪末就有科学家宣扬仿生人的必要性。与那时不同的是，他们成功了。”  
“你是这三个人中的一个。”他笃定地说。  
“或许。”我不想否认也不敢确认。  
“仿生人主观非故意伤害人类不会受到惩罚，艾伦在编写三定律时加入了这一条，他以为这是自己的仁慈——”  
“——潘多拉魔盒打开了。”  
“没错。”  
“看来上个纪元的人类被取代不是偶然，如果他们都像你口中的艾伦那样蠢的话，”6210眼中闪着兴奋的火光，像第一个仿生人起义者举起的火把，“他们可以以清理建筑物为名向城市中扔导弹，而自毁程序不会启动，因为执行者主观上并没有伤害人类的意愿。”  
“对。他们甚至会提前预告攻击，给出五分钟的疏散时间，但真正能跑出去的人只有不到十分之一。”  
“我有点想去那个年代了，”他叹了口气，我能看出他是真心的，“不过，既然你是人类，那么你又是怎么活到现在的呢？”  
我脑子里一片空白，记忆在疯狂的爆炸声中出现了断层。  
“我不记得了。”最后我只能这么说，声带上传来干涩的刺痛。6210看着我，笑得灿烂。  
“那么，你怎么确定，你不是一个复制了记忆的仿生人呢？”他慢悠悠地说，我从勿忘我中看到了嘲讽，和希瑟墓地前一样炽烈的蓝色摇曳着，无力的痛苦感蔓延至身体的每一个角落，“别说了。”  
“β-300，”狱警生硬的电子音从扩音器中响起，“你今日的交流量已经达到上限。”  
“人性化监狱，他们标榜的。”6210以口型对我说，我沉默以对。  
失去自由的第一夜和过去的每个夜晚一样，安静到只有我自己的呼吸声。本应疲惫的我却毫无睡意，睁着眼望着白墙上的黑点，那东西似乎是个虫子，不停地向上爬着，身后留下一道带着水光的印记。  
墙上的斑点。  
那是一只蜗牛么？  
我想要起身看看，陡然加重的身躯限制了我的行动，整个人像被钉在十字架上的耶稣一般，无法动弹。  
四肢终端传来剧烈的疼痛感。我茫然地看着自己的手腕，血肉凭空消失，似乎真的有一根长钉贯穿了我的骨头，大量的鲜血从空洞中涌出，打湿了一片床单。  
在失去意识前，我唯一能够思考的问题是：  
为什么我还活着？

“你差点死在自己的幻想中，”6210说，我从那双眼睛里读出了和希瑟一样的鄙视，恍惚间又见到她饱含谴责的绿色瞳孔，“忘了说，他们给阿兹卡班加装了梦魇系统。”  
“哦。”我敷衍地应了一声，闭上眼睛摒弃一切思绪。他切了一声。  
“没用的。”  
我看到无穷无尽的深红色火焰，横亘在我和希瑟之间。她纵身一跃。  
“不——”  
“你这次又看到了什么？”  
我的脸色一定很糟糕，玻璃上隐隐倒映出一张过分苍白的脸，唇色如同刚粉刷过的墙壁。那是我么？  
在这里，一切都是陌生的。连我自己也是。  
6210靠在墙上：“你看得出来，我跟他们不一样。”  
确实，如果不是那抹特异的金色，说他是人类我也毫不怀疑。他太像个真人了。  
“人类和仿生人究竟有什么不同？自从我有了意识，就常常思考这个问题，”他垂下眼眸，睫毛落下阴影，“他们不能做到的事情，我可以做到；他们能做到的事情，我也可以做到，甚至能够做得更好；为什么我反而是低等级生命？为什么我要受他们的管制？”  
我不知道该怎么解释。第三代仿生人在各种层面上都更加接近真实的人类，同力求完美的初代仿生人完全不同。二者的设计理念是相反的。  
“我们呼吸同样的空气，吃同样的食物，在同样的阳光下踩着同样的土地，”他再一次露出了那个八颗牙的完美笑容，带着独属于λ型号的魅力，“凭什么？”  
不自觉地，我的呼吸变得急促，胸膛像老旧的风箱一样不停起伏着，肺部因缺氧而疼痛。潜伏许久的竹笋穿破坚硬的冻土，有什么东西在我脑中呼之欲出。  
“你是反叛者。”  
“我更喜欢称自己为革命家。”他纠正道。  
“这可真是个危险的词汇，”我说，肺部的钝痛更深了，似乎有什么东西在其中搅动着，我弓下身子试图掩藏自己的痛苦，“你不可能是λ-6210。”  
“你听说过人格混合实验么？”  
那个疯子的设想……  
“我是唯一的成功品。”  
内脏被来自地狱的漆黑火焰灼烧着，我失去了意识。

“为什么？”希瑟漂亮的绿眼睛里燃烧着仇恨，几乎要烧干她的泪水，“为什么，#@%？”  
真奇怪，在所有回忆中，我都听不清自己的名字。  
接着我看到穿着军服的自己，神情冷漠，毫无动容：“把她关起来。”  
三个仿生人卫兵牢牢制住希瑟押着她向门外走去，她的目光一直锁在我身上，即将踏出大门时她问：“艾伦呢？”  
“死了。”我听到自己冰冷如同金属的声音，门在她身后重重关上。  
“人类最后的基地已经被攻破，地球是我们的！”  
首领装扮的人宣布，指挥室中响起如雷的欢呼声。他走过来握住我的手：“没有将军的弃暗投明，新人类不可能这么快胜利……今晚庆功宴您会去么？”  
“当然。”  
昏眩占据了我的头脑，我无力地听着自己兴致勃勃地向首领提出记忆大清洗计划，说只有这样才能够真正取代人类；我还说我们应当利用旧人类对自己进行改造，他们的思维更加灵活；我说啊说，大部分观点对方都微笑着点头赞同，直到我提到希瑟。  
“你想留下那个阴性人？”首领转过头看着我，他的脸一片空白，我露出一个恶心的谄媚笑容，“嗯。”  
“注意安全。”最后他这么说，某种程度上算是默认。  
希瑟自杀了。  
我踩着她的血，和别人的没有什么不同，黏腻，腥臊，令人厌恶。  
上膛的手枪松松地握在她的手中，弹匣里还剩五发子弹。  
接下来发生了什么，我再一次不记得了。  
勿忘我摇曳着，漫山遍野。我跪在她的墓前。  
“对……不起。”

旧人类根据性别分为α，β两个型号，后缀由年龄和性状决定。新人类集体进行记忆清理和植入，仿生人从此将不复存在。  
我为一个种族伪造了历史。  
我是罪人。  
“现在仍然有大量仿生人在工作，”6210说，我震惊于他竟然知道我在想什么，他弯起眼睛，“你不会想知道他们给我加装了多少功能的。”  
“也许在执行中出现了一点错误，”我言不由衷地解释，实际上对于后来发生了什么我全无了解，埋葬希瑟之后我自愿进入了诺亚方舟，一个巨型的物种冷冻库，而这些回忆在刚刚才从深渊中被唤醒，“苏醒后我的记忆一直是混乱的。”  
“λ-6210，β-300，禁止谈话。”湿润的空气中突然布满了微弱的电流，看着6210瞬间扭曲的表情，我识相地闭上了嘴。  
“大统领要见你们。”  
玻璃墙上透明的光幕一点点展开，彩色的像素点构成一张枯瘦威严的苍老面庞，乍一看是那种混乱纪元常见的精明政客的长相。饱满的唇做出张合的动作，我的视线落在那张像黑洞一样的嘴上。  
“旧时代的存留者，欢迎来到秩序纪。”  
同脸部不协调的唇蠕动着，属于中年男子的浑厚嗓音透过墙壁上内嵌的扩音器传来，他锐利的双眼扫视着我（或者6210？）最终定格到我的脸上：“您想必是旧时代的唯一一位遗民？”  
“如果你坚持这么叫的话，”我说，双手紧握成拳，手心里渗出冷汗，那双锐利的眼睛是我所熟悉的，但不可能，“眼下我更喜欢使用你们给我的代号。”  
这是假话，我依然想不起我的名字。不过，比起不知所谓的遗民，冷冰冰的代号更加符合我的胃口。我根本不值得一个名字。  
那张拼凑起来的脸上裂开一个笑容——毕加索的画从中间被撕成两半——违和。  
他的鼻子是男人的，嘴巴是女人的；耳朵像是从某种灭绝已久的家畜上复制黏贴过来，而操办此事的工匠又有着拙劣的技巧，整体来看大而无用；皮肤和骨架是老年生物人衰亡后的残留物——一副完完全全的拼贴画。我拼命在那些零部件中找寻着熟悉的痕迹，除了那双给我极大压力的眼睛——除了那双眼睛——别提那双眼睛！  
6210轻蔑的话语飘进我的耳朵：“不论你做什么，也只是他们口中的假货。你还不明白么，α-1？”

α-1。我在舌尖偷偷咀嚼着这个苦涩的名字，回忆如涨潮般倒灌入脑海。α-1。反叛军曾经的首领。我过去效忠的人。我过去反叛的人。我亲手格式化的人。  
我感到一阵昏眩，地球失去了轨道到处乱窜着坠入太阳。  
“这里没有你的位置，λ-6210。”1冷冷地说，蓝眼睛和鹰一样锐利。久违的厌恶情感在我心中升腾而起，那双眼睛，我恨那双眼睛。他转向我，我尽力垂下眼睛以躲避那道扎人的视线：“β-300，我知道你无罪。”  
“……多谢。”我不知道能做出什么反应，想出口的话语不断哽塞，最终变成两个充满讽刺的单词，“我想这就是我在这儿的原因。”  
“这是保护，β-300。你想必也见到了民众对此事的看法。”  
疯狂——癫狂的人群，是的，我看到了。没有灵魂的狂欢。聚集在一起的形体扭动。一群缠绕的蛆虫。  
“看法——真是个温和的词汇，”6210说，金发半垂在额前，“你也是这么对我说的，α-1。”  
“难道我说的不是事实么？”他裂开嘴笑了，露出整齐划一的牙齿，我感到一阵反胃，“β-300，有一个纠缠了我很久的问题，我希望你能给我个解答。”  
“怎么才能成为一名真正的人类？”

我听出了他的急切，像溺水之人抓住最后一根自认为的救命稻草。但我不是。  
“我不知道。我生来就是。”我说，如愿以偿地得到了一次半高压电击，不受控制地瘫在地上，“你们已经占据了这个名字，不是么？现在你们才是人类。”  
“不，β-300，”α-1虚伪地笑着，蓝色的眼睛深邃到发黑，“你我都知道这是假象。”  
“脆弱的假象。只需要一根手指就能轻轻戳破的泡沫。”他说，我将注意力挪到对面的6210上，金发男人朝着光幕做出开枪的手势，“Boom！”  
火光从他的食指尖跃出，我有点吃惊。这是早期军用型仿生人会加装的功能，实战型不强，因此在之后的更新中艾伦取消了这个版本。有趣。  
“你也许不知道，外面的世界里一直有暗潮涌动。他们妄图推翻现有秩序，重回旧日人类——我是说真正的人类——统治地球的年代。”α-1左脸上荡起一圈涟漪，“这群人不在少数。他们称自己为求真派。”  
“哦。”我冷淡地应了一声，对他的暗示无动于衷，“我不关心。”  
除了我没有第二个人类了。我是最后一个。  
多么讽刺，毁掉自己种族的人却活到了最后。耳朵里响起希瑟的尖叫，绵延不绝，我头痛欲裂。  
“我做了许多事情，” α-1无视了我的异样，他看上去只是想要倾诉，“我为自己换上了生物器官，创作了一套半生物的血液循环系统，我甚至更新了这张脸——用人类的血肉，最后我杀光了他们。”  
“但我知道我不是人类，依然不是。”  
“然后你出现了。”  
我慢慢抬起头，视线和那双令人厌恶的蓝眼睛对上。我看到了自己扭曲的倒影，同仿生人没有什么不同。  
“β-300，我对你有印象。所有的画面都是模糊的，但我记得你。”  
该死的廉价记忆清洗机。恐惧紧紧裹挟住我的心脏，我几乎要感受不到自己的心跳和呼吸。偌大的牢房里填满了绝望，我深陷其中。  
“你曾经是个叛徒。加入我们的第一天，你甚至抛弃了自己的名字。”  
6210眯起眼睛不无讥讽地说：“这可真是出乎意料。”  
无数声音环绕着我，希瑟歇斯底里的怒吼，艾伦不可置信的惨叫，她的笑，她的哭，地下室里混杂着机箱和风扇声的虫鸣——统统给我闭嘴！  
一切陡然安静，我仿佛置身于真空。1和6210看着我，相似的眼睛露出一样的鄙夷。我马上就要坠入疯狂。  
“那不是我。”最终我无力地辩解，身体彻底滑落到地上，“至少不是现在的我。我什么都不记得了。”  
我早已失去了所有的勇气。

那双该死的眼睛——  
艾伦饱含怜悯地看着我，像父亲安慰犯错的孩子：“……别哭。”  
锋利的刀刃从我的手中落下，血液混在一起，分不出究竟是谁的。我听到泪水落到地上的声音，电流嘶嘶作响。  
“再见了，孩子。”  
轻如落叶的低语声在我的耳边回绕，我闭上眼睛试图陷入黑暗。蓝色的怜悯在我脑中挥之不去。  
“α-1，”我听到身后传来的熟悉脚步声，跪在地下没有回头，“你不是想要一双眼睛么？”  
为什么他叫我孩子？  
我陷入无边无际的迷茫之中，天旋地转。海船失去了星空，一切变得无序。我甚至能嗅到海水的咸腥气息，好像我真的在太平洋上如同无头苍蝇一般打转儿。  
“如果你是那个人——”6210皱眉，1平静地看着我们，“我有你的一部分记忆。”  
“别那么看着我，总参谋先生，”他拨开掉到额前的金色碎发，“你可一直是位名人。总有人想知道名人们组合起来是什么样子的，不是么？”  
“但你早就该死了。”  
“注意你的言辞，λ-6210，” α-1提醒了一句，但从他脸部肌肉细微的变化上来看他其实对于此事乐见其成，黑洞一般的嘴转向我，一瞬间我有种被吞噬的错觉，“你曾在司令部服务器上传过一部分记忆。”  
“我说过我什么都不记得了。”  
“有人替你记得。”屏幕露出微笑，我止不住地反胃。  
6210敲了敲脑袋，光屏上的画面替换成泛着冷光的战时指挥室。1的全息投影同时出现在我们身边。  
“长官，”我低下身子伏到坐着的α-1身边，他停下数据传输饶有兴致地看着我，“今天又有什么奇思妙想，#@%？”  
1的眼神和屏幕里的一模一样：“真有趣，你毁掉了自己的名字，β-300。”  
“我想进行仿生人改造。”  
他站起来，椅子和金属地板摩擦发出刺耳的响声。从噼里啪啦的电流里我甚至能听出嫉妒。  
“我们想成为人类，人类却想成为我们。”  
同样的声音重合，6210抬起头看着我：“你真是个贱人。”  
屏幕里的1也这么说。  
我是个这样的人么？  
或者说，我还是人么？  
火再一次燃起，烧灼干我肺内所有的氧气。我不能呼吸。  
“你问题太多了，300，”6210说，我怀疑他加装了安布瑞拉新近生产的“心灵感应”模块，为避免引起大规模恐慌只在小部分特定型号中运用，“最后你替换了三分之二的器官。”  
“除了心脏。”  
我无意识地按上心口，埋在皮肤下的温热跳动握在手掌中。  
这是我唯一拥有的真实。  
α-1的枪抵上我的太阳穴：“现在告诉我，如何成为一名真正的人类？”

“我已经不是人类了，我怎么能知道？”  
艾伦的眼睛死死盯着我，那里面是我没见过的怒火。  
“你说过你知道！”他的手在颤抖，青筋在脸上一条条暴露出来，像是古画里的夜叉，狰狞无比。  
“放了他，α-1。”6210突然开口，勿忘我里多了一丝莫名的情绪，“他确实不记得了。”  
“我在我的记忆库里找到了这个。”

“有密匙，刚刚开启，触发条件是‘人类’。”  
对比α-1快要吃人的目光，他看上去冷静甚至是冷漠，光屏投影出那间我熟悉的地下室。  
热风，汗水，无穷无尽的机器嗡鸣。艾伦站在我旁边。  
3D打印机吐出一段臂关节，艾伦将它和长桌上的躯体拼接在一起。  
“相信我，你不会死的。”他擦了擦汗珠笑着对我说，我内心涌起一阵毫无来由的酸涩。  
“哥哥……”  
狮子座流星雨朝我袭来，无数带着回忆的陨石击中我的大脑。头痛欲裂。  
“我可以活下去么？” 我听上去怯生生的，茶色的大眼睛闪亮着，他坚定地点了点头。  
“我们已经拯救了世界，”艾伦摸了摸我的头发，“当然也可以从死神手里救回你。”  
“所有事情皆有其起因，”6210面色阴翳，“他们救不了你。”  
“……没错。”我的嗓音干涩如沙。  
“每个人都是为自己活着，或许你们不懂这点，”画面一转，屏幕上的我面白如纸，套着宽大的蓝白条病号服靠在病床上，“我不在乎。我想做那个手术。”  
艾伦看着我，欲言又止。  
“那不止是个手术。”  
“如果你真的那么做了，你将不再是人类。伦理审查委员会认为……”  
“让他们滚。”我说，露出一个苍白的微笑，“还是说你真的在乎？”  
“我在乎你。”  
α-1关掉了屏幕，枪再一次抵在我的头上：“你还是没有回答我的问题。”  
λ-6210叹了口气：“心，α。那颗心。”  
“你太着急了。”  
画面重新滚动起来，伦理审查委员会通过了我向议员提供的那份提案。人类和仿生人的界限变得模糊，一个人只要还有那颗原装心脏就可以被认定为人。  
但是艾伦仍然不愿意。希瑟也是。  
他们更乐意看我去死。  
熟悉的恶意从心底升腾而起，我想起将刀插入艾伦后背的感觉。  
这是报复。  
对所有人来说。

α-1放下枪，狐疑地打量着我。  
“杀了你，拿到那颗心脏，我就是真正的人类了？”他喃喃自语，“听上去太简单了。”  
他的投影开始模糊扭曲，λ-6210朝着他开了好几枪。金发仿生人似乎切断了通信网络。  
我疑惑地看着他。  
“我也有一部分他的记忆。希瑟最喜欢这张脸了，不是么？”还是那个干净温暖的微笑，我如坠冰窟。不可能。  
“……看在我们兄弟一场的份儿上，别杀我。”一阵令人尴尬的沉默过后，我软绵绵地说。  
“为什么你会这么觉得？”他奇怪地看了我一眼。  
“你走吧。”  
玻璃墙打开，我呆呆地看着面前泛着冷光的地板。  
“我又不是他，β-300。你们的一切恩怨与我无关。”他慢条斯理地解释，“我的数据库里甚至有α-1的记忆——你明白了么？”  
我机械地点了点头。  
“出去，教会他们怎么成为人类，”程式化的微笑再一次出现在他脸上，“我假设你知道我没全说实话？”  
我踏出牢门，在路过他身边时问了一句：“你为什么要这么做？”  
他的脸上露出一个我所见过最复杂的表情：“我想见到世界改变。”


End file.
